


Once Upon a Dream

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney Princess!Walda annoys her husband the morning after their wedding.  Inspired by a tumblr shipping meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of any sappy love songs from canon, so going on the pseudo-Medieval/Renaissance world of Westeros, Walda serenades us with Thomas Morely’s "Now Is the Month of Maying." It’s cute yet bawdy; it fits. Walda’s dress is [Aurora’s gown](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-0jmwD6vHiL0/TgFbiIqiuyI/AAAAAAAAACg/26Xb6sAEwM8/s1600/Disney_Aurora_princess.jpg) from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_.

The morning after Walda Bolton’s wedding dawned sunny and bright. Perhaps this was unusual weather for a time when “winter is coming” was bandied about on everyone’s lips, but she thought nothing of it as the insistent rays streamed through the heavy curtains, hitting her face, and waking her from a satisfied sleep. Taking care not to wake her new husband, Walda climbed out of bed and walked to the window. It had grown stuffy in the room (quarters always felt close at the Twins though, with so many Freys underfoot at any given moment) and she had the urge to take her first breath of fresh air as a married woman.

She tied back the drapes and flung open the casement. Light flooded the room, and everything seemed so much lovelier than it had. She glanced at the bed, where Roose still slept, smiling unconsciously as she beheld her lord. _Last night had been wonderful_ , Walda thought. He’d kissed and petted her, and then, when things began to get a bit heated, threw her on the bed and took her maidenhead before she even knew what was happening. It occurred to her that her new husband wasn’t much of a talker, but he certainly knew how to use his mouth. Walda scolded herself for having such impure thoughts. It wasn’t seemly for a highborn lady, especially for a married one, that was certain.

She was so happy that she just had to sing. During the bedding, a particular tune had lodged itself in her head, and she started humming as she began to dress for the new day, slipping into a pink frock with a full skirt, long tight-fitting sleeves, and a pointed white collar. It was new, part of her wedding trousseau. As she brushed her hair at the mirror, Walda forgot herself and raised her voice.

“Now is the month of maying,  
When merry lads are playing, fa la”

On the “fa la” she spun around, making her skirt furl out. To her surprise, a lark flew in, perching on her shoulder. Its tweets sounded as though it was answering her, so she continued.

“Each with his bonny lass  
Upon the greeny grass. Fa la.”

She heard a scratching at the sill, and to her astonishment, a little squirrel had made its way up the Twins’ wall, and was staring at her with its shiny little eyes. Walda had always adored animals, and seeing the little creature made her even happier, so she closed her eyes, continuing.

“The Spring, clad all in gladness,  
Doth laugh at Winter's sadness—”

But before she could finish, she was interrupted.

“What is going on? Who is singing, and why? It is barely day.”

It was her husband, and he did not sound pleased. His voice was rough with sleep, and he was staring at her as though she’d completely lost her mind. Walda froze, ashamed of herself for being so inconsiderate. “Sweet husband…my lord…I didn’t mean to wake you. I was only—”

“Walda. Why is that bird on your shoulder? Get that thing out of here.” His voice was soft but it had an edge that meant business, and she didn’t care to test him.

She realized that the lark was still sitting there, and she shooed it away quickly, driving it out the window. She waved her hands at the squirrel for good measure, but it continued to sit, snickering. It sounded to Walda as though it were laughing at her, laughing at them. She didn’t think that she liked animals as much as she had, after all.

Utterly crushed, she sat on the bed, on the verge of tears. Attempting to make amends, she took one of Roose’s hands in hers and pressed it to her lips, then to her heart. “I have been wicked, my darling, to make such a commotion and disturb your rest. I should be beaten, chastised, cast aside. What can I ever do to earn your forgiveness? Can I hope to ever earn it?” She burst into tears then, loud ugly sobs that were even louder than her singing had been. Married barely a day and she’d ruined everything!

He pulled his hand from her grip, which wasn’t exactly easy, and stared at his new bride in confusion. “Don’t cry about it,” Roose finally said, awkwardly. He had no idea how to quiet her and his only concern was trying to catch a few more hours’ sleep after a very late night.

That only made her cry harder. He tried something else. “That’s a…very pretty dress,” he said, even more awkward than before.

Walda stopped and looked at him. “Do you really think so?” She attempted a smile. “Pink’s my favorite color. It always has been.” She wiped her eyes. “I was so happy when I saw your sigil, my lord. Because it’s pink. Well, it’s mostly pink.” She forced herself to stop, because she was sounding sillier by the minute. She certainly didn’t want to annoy him any more than she already had.

Roose looked as though he wanted to laugh, which was a very rare sight. “It suits you very well, my little wife. Very pretty.”

At that, Walda’s heart leapt. What a sweet and understanding husband she had! She could hardly believe the terrible things that everyone said about him. Why, he was the kindest man she’d ever met. She threw her arms around him, kissing him firmly on the lips, noting with glee the shocked expression on his face.

“You should go back to sleep, sweetheart,” she sighed, snuggling up next to him.

Roose sighed at that. After her twenty minutes of hysterics, he found the idea of sleep impossible, and felt the need for some sort of reparation. “I think not,” he replied. “But I don’t believe that I shall rise quite yet.”

Walda was confused. “Whatever do you mean, my lord?”

A slight smile, barely detectable, crept across his normally impassive features. “It means that you need to take off that pretty little dress and rejoin me in bed.” It became more than a slight smile at Walda’s pleasurably flushed expression.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “I’ll only be a moment, my love!” She quickly disrobed, throwing the gown over the back of a chair, where it hung crookedly, and dove under the covers into her new husband’s waiting arms.


End file.
